Side Story: Duel between the World's Greatest Swordmen
by mingxingxing
Summary: This is a side story to Perona as Heart Pirate Crew. When her favorite swordmen decide to duel in a death match, what will Perona do? Will she able to keep both of them alive? This story set a few years after Return to Sabaody Arc. Cover Image is not mine.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I only borrow his characters and locations to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _My brain is full with the ideas of this story and won't go away!  
_

 _So I make this story. This is a side chapter of Perona as Heart Pirates Crew!_

 _The story is set 5 years and a few months after Return to Sabaody._

* * *

SIDE STORY

 **Duel between The World's Greatest Swordmen**

 **PART ONE**

Dressrosa, Corrida Colosseum

" **Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is a very special occasion! We will witness a duel between Dracule Mihawk and Roronoa Zoro! The winner of this duel is the World's Greatest Swordman! Will Dracule Mihawk keeps his title or will Roronoa Zoro steals it from the current title holder? I am Gatz and I will be your announcer for the next three hours!"** Gatz is still in the middle of the stage, between Zoro and Mihawk. **"Will you explain why you two choose this place for your duel?** " Gatz asks to them.

" **...** " Zoro and Mihawk are silent, unwilling to reveal their reason. Their duel happens at a Colosseum is so out of place for them.

" **Well, if you don't want to tell us is okay. I will announce the rule. This duel is without time limit, so you can continue to battle as long as you are fit to do so. Because of that, announcers and medical team are rotated, with three hours for each person. The only weapon allow is sword. You can you as many sword as you want. The duel is finish when one of you dead or too exhausted to continue the duel or if the medical team decide to interfere.** "

Gatz walks to podium and says, " **Before the duel started, I have to continue to explain today's different to our usual battle. There are three announcers and three doctors. For the other announcers, we have Princess Viola and Princess Rebecca!** "

The crowd yells and clap their hands at the sight of Dressrosa's beautiful princesses.

Gatz finally stands at podium and says, " **As for today's Colosseum Canteen, our usual staffs are off the duty and watching this duel. We are having Chefs of Floating Restaurant, Baratie, as our staffs today!** " Baratie is world famous now, many people goes to East Blue in order to visit this restaurant. The crowd is murmuring in appreciation and anticipation upon hearing this news.

" **Today's medical team, who are also the referees for this battle, consist of famous doctors. They are Doctor Chopper, Doctor Law and Doctor Hogback.** "

Spectators are silent upon hearing this news. ' _Who is the heck that can manage to get them going here?! The tanuki doctor is Zoro's teammate, no surprise there. Law was in alliance with Straw Hats, while seeing him is shocking, it's understandable. But manage to brought Hogback to light after years of no news about him?!_ '

Gatz try to lighten the mood. " **Let's clap our hands to give our referees an encouragement!** " The spectators snap out of their thoughts and claps enthusiastically.

A ghost is flying to Gatz side and whisper him something. Some of the crowd have seen Perona's ghosts so they are not shock. The others have heard news about the infamous Ghost Princess but still shocked that they almost bulge their eyes out. They then see Ghost Princess sitting beside a glasses woman. ' _Ah. So she is the perpetrator..._ '

" **To make this duel more interesting, there is a bet for the result of the duel! If Mihawk wins, Ghost Princess will work for the Marines for a month! If Zoro wins, he will have a two-weeks long date with Rear Admiral Tashigi!** " Gatz delivers the news and the crowd goes wild.

Gatz shakes his head and thinks, ' _No wonder there are so many Marines in this Colosseum and glaring at Zoro..._ '

Zoro himself is about to explode and yells, " **PERONAAAAAAA!** "

Mihawk is amused and says to Zoro, " **You still got ways to go if this easily influenced you.** "

Zoro turns to Law and protests to him. " **Can't you stop her? How did she manage to goad Con-Tashigi to agree?!** "

Law sighs and says, " **You know how stubborn Perona is. Smoker, Fujitora, and Garp managed to make Tashigi agree to the bet.** "

" **Bully her to it, you means.** " Zoro feels sorry for The Con Woman, those Marines high-ups are sure shrewd.

Gatz clears his throat. " **I have finish explaining the rule. Are you ready?** " He asks at the swordmen. They nods and takes position.

" **On your mark, Law-san.** " Gatz give the authority to Law.

Law grabs a pistol and directs pistol's mouth to the sky. " **The duel begins when I shoot this pistol. In three. Two. One.** "

* **DOR** *

Their swords clash in a flash after the pistol is shot. The duel begins.

* * *

 _How did Perona manage to make them agree in a duel in Colosseum?  
_

 _Let's rewind to few days before..._

* * *

Kuragaina Island, Mihawk's Castle

The Straw Hats are taking a break in searching for One Piece. They have enter their 6th year in New World, but Raftel is still not found yet. They have fought along the way. Zoro thinks that time to challenge Mihawk again have come. So he asked Mihawk and they decided to meet at Kuragaina. They want to take last supper first, along with sake for Zoro and wine for Mihawk, before having their death match.

They are just about to sit when ghosts floating around and shouts, " **NO DUEL YET! You stubborn, brooding and overflowing with testosterone swordmen!** "

Zoro is first to says, " **Perona, how could you know about the duel?** "

Perona opens the door and glares at them. " **Robin and Nami called me. They thought I need to know. One or both of you might died in the duel, after all.** "

Mihawk opens his mouth. " **Meddling, aren't they?** "

Law entered the room after Perona. " **Our ship traveled so fast in order to reach this island in time. And she had dark mood all along the journey.** "

Perona takes a breath and drops the bomb to them. " **I'm pregnant.** "

Both of Zoro and Mihawk are currently filling their glasses with their alcoholic drinks, without noticing that their glasses are already full. Law clears his throat and they put their bottles down.

Zoro says this gruffly, " **Congratulations then.** "

Mihawk pierces his gaze at Law, says, " **I assume that Law is the father.** "

' _What in-laws that I have._ ' Law rolled his eyes. " **Of course I am, I'm her husband after all.** "

" **I failed to see how your pregnancy and our duel relate.** " Mihawk tells Perona coldly.

" **Because I want my child to meet both of you. It can't be done if one or both of you die.** " Perona is used with Mihawk cold words.

Zoro asks Perona, " **You don't want us to stop our duel and wait until the child is born, right?** "

Perona plead to them with her puppy eyes. " **No, I want you guys to have your match with doctors supervising you. I know that both of you have a great pride as swordmen and want a fight to death, but win or lose, can you guys keep on living to meet my child? And see he or she grows? Please?** "

Zoro and Mihawk sighed. They have soft spot for Perona, which they will never confess to anybody, ever.

" **I don't mind having doctors to oversee our match.** " Zoro is defeated.

" **Why you say doctors instead of doctor?** " Mihawk is also defeated.

Perona smiles. " **Because knowing you two, the duel will be days instead of hours. One doctor is not enough.** "

Law was on his Baby Den Den Mushi during the pleading. He then says. " **Bepo told me that he has been informed. Preparation complete. We can go ahead using our submarine.** "

" **Let's travel after supper. There are still enough food for two more. Why don't you join us?** " Mihawk invites Perona and Law to eat.

" **I'll inform Sachi that we are eating here.** " Perona tells Law. Law nods. Perona's ghost informs Sachi back at te submarine.

" **How far are you, Perona?** " Zoro asks Perona and they begin to eat while discuss some things, mainly Perona's pregnancy.

* * *

Later that night

" **Perona, thank you for persuading them to agree to that.** " Robin, Nami, and Perona are currently on a Den Den Mushi conference.

Perona is snuggling comfortably to Bepo's body. They have been best friends for years. Bepo only allowed Law and Perona to snuggle to him.

" **Your welcome. I still don't see why you guys leave the job to me.** " Perona says to them.

" **Zoro won't listen to me.** " Nami is annoyed by the fact that she always have a hard time to make Zoro do her biding.

" **Your pulling him to debts scarred him for life. He calls you witch, you know. What about you, Robin?** " Perona smiles. ' _Zoro have a long memory, that's for sure._ '

" **I can twist him to agree, but he will be crossed at me for a long time if I do that.** " Robin says nonchalantly.

Perona grimaces at the literal meaning of Robin's plan. " **Okay, I see your points. Are you sure about having the Colosseum as the place for the match? They will be crossed at me for a long time.** "

Robin says, " **They won't. Not for long. They adore you, not to mention they will be waiting to meet the baby.** "

Nami, the planner, says, " **It can't be helped to have Colosseum as the place. We need big building for all the people who is coming. Our crews decide to meet with family and friends there instead of going home. We need a lot of money for traveling back and forth. Using this duel as a money making is a brilliant idea if I say so myself. So is convincing Baratie to cook there.** "

Perona sighs. " **Just be careful with brooding swordmen.** " Law entered the room. He kisses Perona's cheek and says, " **Bed time for you, Princess.** "

Perona blushes slightly and say goodbye to her friends. Bepo blushes heavily and go out the room quickly. She lets Law take her to bed. Law is overprotective these days, despite the fact that he is a doctor and he knows that Perona's health in great condition.

* * *

Dressrosa, one day before the duel

When the submarine resurfaced and boarded at Dressrosa's harbor with Dressrosa's citizens waving at them, Zoro and Mihawk glared at Perona.

Zoro points at Perona accusingly. " **You are planning this with Nami and Robin.** "

Mihawk scolds Perona. " **They have bad influences at you, Perona.** "

" **You are not having enough mental fortitude if the possibility of having lots of people witnessing your match shake you.** " Perona was not watching Mihawk trained Zoro for nothing.

Zoro's and Mihawk's bodies stiff at the challenge. They answers. " **No trouble with that.** " " **Bring it on!** "

' _Mission complete. I have confirmed the bet with Tashigi last night._ ' " **The duel is tomorrow at Corrida Colosseum. Tell me when you want to start later.** " Perona then walks to Viola and Rebecca.

* * *

Before the banquet at Dressrosa's Castle, one day before the duel

Zoro asks Perona to meet him at the balcony.

" **Mihawk and I decide to start the match at 9 o'clock in the morning.** " Zoro is still annoyed at Perona.

Perona pities Zoro and gives him an olive branch. " **Okay. Zoro, if I were you, I will fight my share on the money for the tickets tomorrow instead of brooding. When again you can strike back at Nami? Not to mention the fact if you become World's Greatest Swordman but still penniless is not cool**."

Zoro ponders at the advice and decide to give it a try. He then ruffles Perona's hairs affectionately. " **Great idea, Perona.** " He then braves himself in order to bargain with Nami and walk away from balcony.

Law use his ' _Room_ ' to travel across the hall and enter the balcony. He know that Zoro and Mihawk are like family to Perona, but he can't help but feeling jealous. " **You have too many male friends.** "

Perona sees uncertainty at his eyes and hugs him. " **I can't help it. Most of the pirates are male. So is the Marines.** "

Law hugs Perona back. ' _It's annoying how quick women to mature compare to men. She was so childish years ago._ '

Perona tells Law. " **I don't mind that you're jealous. I will be jealous too if I see you with women. It's a good thing that you don't have many female friends.** " She kisses his lips.

Law kisses her back, passionately. " **Let's go to our room.** " He caresses her neck softly.

Perona moans. " **But Luffy will finish banquet's food in a minute.** "

Law whispers to Perona's ear. " **We will be quick. The banquet won't start in another ten minutes.** "

Perona takes Law's hat. " **Let's do it, then.** "

They are in their room in a flash. Ope Ope no Mi sure is handy.

* * *

Corrida Colosseum, one hour before the duel

Chopper changes to his guard point when he see Hogback. " **What are you doing here?! He can't be on medical team, Perona?!** "

Hogback says, " **You worry too much, Chopper-kun.** "

Perona tries to sooth Chopper's nerve. " **Don't worry about him. Hogback, Absalom, and Moria-sama promise that they will be on their best behavior. If it's not enough for you,** **I will be watching him closely during his turn.** "

Law adds, " **Zoro and Mihawk won't let him do something stupid to them and he know better than to cross Perona.** "

Chopper changes to his small form and tells Hogback stiffly. " **I'm watching you.** "

Hogback rolls his eyes.

* * *

 _How is the fluff degree? Is it enough for you?_

 _Law is sweet and caring with a little twisted humor and tough persona mask. Few years after Dressrosa Arc, I think he will have some of his personality before his mental breakdown back but not all.  
_

 _The match is hard to write. Can you give me some ideas?_

 _Please review._


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I only borrow his characters and locations to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _I'm trying my best to write and describe the duel, but I feel that it's still lacking somehow..._

 _Without further ado, this is part two. Enjoy!_

* * *

SIDE STORY

 **Duel between The World's Greatest Swordmen**

 **PART TWO**

* * *

Corrida Colosseum, Spectators Seats Block A

" **Ussop, let's eat!** " Luffy invites Ussop to eat with him.

" **But the match has just started, Luffy!** " Ussop protests to Luffy. " **Besides we have just eaten breakfast one hour ago!** "

Robin tells Ussop. " **I heard from Sanji that you can watch the match from the canteen too. And a certain person waits for you there, Ussop.** "

Ussop blinks in confusion. " **Who? Tell me, Robin!** " ' _Ussop Pirate Crew, Kaya, and Merry are coming tomorrow. So, who Robin refer to?_ '

Franky gives him shooing motion. " **Just go there, Ussop. It's won't be a surprise otherwise.** "

Luffy drags Ussop to the canteen. " **That's right! Let's go!** "

* * *

At the Gladiator Arena

Both swordmen started the duel at full force. They used Busoshoku Haki to harden their swords. They swings their swords at full force, letting their inner demons free.

To amateur eyes, their swords swings are too quick and thus making them hard to follow.

To seasoned eyes, they can follow the swings but the duel is a sight to behold.

* * *

Spectators Seats Block B

Perona watches the match worriedly. ' _They are skillful, but one slip and they may die... No! What I'm thinking! I predict their match will last for two days at least. This is just the start!_ '

The woman beside Perona, mutters, " **Damn it! Their skills are very high... How come they fight evenly... Dracule Mihawk, you have to win... My bet is riding on victory...** "

Then she give a sharp gaze to Perona. " **You were goading me to agree to the bet! And you know their strengths! Ah... Since when did Roronoa skills become that good?!** "

Perona encounters smartly, " **Please, you can say no if you want. As for Zoro's strength, it's that good because he trains and fights all the way in his journey. He won't ask Mihawk for a rematch unless he is certain of his skills and experience. He may be reckless but he is not stupid.** "

Tashigi replies quickly, " **You know that the higher-ups salivate at hearing your proposition! I can't say no! He have challenged Mihawk before?** "

Perona smiles and says, " **True, I never goes to a losing battle, you know. I won't answer that. You can ask Zoro later, during your date.** "

Tashigi shouts. " **We won't go on date! But why you have to announce it?! Why did they fight here?** "

Perona says, " **In order make the bet comes true and binds the wagerers. They fight here because Marine can't catch wanted person in Colosseum. The active rule here is the gladiator rule.** "

They exchange glances for a moment, one amused, one irritated.

After that, they fix their eyes to the arena and watch the duel.

* * *

Canteen Area

A familiar voice greets Ussop and Luffy. " **Ussop-san! Luffy-san!** "

Ussop is happy and surprised. " **Kaya! Why are you here? Aren't you on the way with Ussop Pirates and Merry?** "

Kaya laughs. " **I came to Baratie two years ago. After finishing my training as a trainee doctor, I have been searching for the right ship to live in. When I was eating my meal, a cook start to fight with a guest and both are injured. I tended them. I like the atmosphere and the food. So I ask Chef Zeff about ship doctor vacancy. He agreed to me joining as long as I'm agree to help out as a waitress in the meantime.** "

Ussop worries about her. " **And Merry agreed? Have your health been okay these years?** " asks him while holding Kaya's hands.

Kaya blushes at the touch and pretty much everybody left the two of them alone to enjoy their reunion.

Luffy springs himself to hug Zeff tightly. " **Old man! Make me something tasty! With lots of meat!** "

Zeff gives Luffy a welcome kick in response. " **Hohoho, long time no see kiddo. Do you want a takeaway or eat here?** "

" **I will eat here of course. Probably will be here all day! Where is Sanji?** " Luffy gives a searching glance to the kitchen area.

" **I will run out of ingredients if you do that! There are already groups of big eaters here! Lil Eggplant is off to fetch lovely princesses and escort them her, he says.** " Zeff explains to the mull-headed Luffy.

A certain person looms behind Luffy. Then he attacks. " **Stupid grandson! You jumped to hug him but run away when you grandfather express his love to you?!** "

Luffy dodges. " **It's not my fault that your way of child raising is traumatic, gramps! Even Ace and Sabo did the same when they met you!** "

They continues to exchange blows, physical and verbal.

Zeff shakes his head and enters the kitchen.

The audiences are torn between watching their family bonding and the deathly match.

Hina says to a Marine in front of her. " **Hina is amused. Is Dragon really have the same blood with them?** "

The marine asks Hina, " **Why are you here, Hina? Same motive with the others?** "

Hina answers, " **Smoker should know already. Don't be an oblivious man. Hina is here to give moral support to Tashigi. The other 195 member of Marines are here to swallow their jealousy. They did have to win in sport competition in order to gain permission to be in this stadium.** "

Smoker continues to puff his cigars. " **Then you should sit beside Tashigi now, Hina.** "

Hina says, " **It's not Hina's fault that we are not having breakfast before coming here.** "

Smoker nods in resignation at the antics of Monkey D. Garp. " **Let's take these takeaway boxes to the poor officer, then.** "

They walks to their seats, leaving Garp and Luffy behind.

* * *

At Colosseum Podium

Sanji knocks at the door to make his present known.

Viola and Rebecca stand up to see him.

Sanji actually appears to be collected because Nami-cwan will be mad at him if he disturb the announcing.

So he invites the princesses in a small voice but grand gesture. " **I want the two of you to meet Baratie restaurant owner and the crew. If you please?** "

Viola takes his offered hand. " **We would love to. We'll be leaving for a while, Gantz.** "

Gantz shapes his hand to form an OK-sign for Viola. He have to use his mouth for announcing after all.

Then they go to canteen.

* * *

Gladiator Arena Gate A

Law retreated to the nearby arena gate after signaling the start. Chopper and Hogback already there.

The medical team watch the match closely.

" **You guys can take a break now, just come back when it's your shift.** " Law tells his team members.

Chopper says, " **But I want to witness Zoro's duel. And I'm still fresh from the rest last night.** "

Hogback quips, " **They fight with great skills. One of them will make the best zombie, had Perona not interfered.** "

Chopper yells at him. " **I won't let you do that to them! Just give up, will you?!** "

Hogback smirks. " **You can't stop me every time.** "

' _If I let them, they will spend long hours with this childish bickering._ ' Law scolds them, " **Don't ruin my concentration! Debate elsewhere!** "

They stop and maintain the silence for the rest of Law's shift.

* * *

 _What do you think about this chapter? Any suggestions about who should appeared there?_

 _Please review!_


End file.
